


Home

by lovbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Idols, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbeom/pseuds/lovbeom
Summary: Before he was able to finish, Youngjae felt Jaebum lace his fingers in his hair. It felt so welcoming, but it wasn’t something out of the ordinary because when it came to being with Jaebum, it always felt like home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted anything since Gatsby, so here is something that was scrapped for awhile before I decided to finish it. It’s not a long one, but I still hope you guys enjoy reading the story!

The mornings were always pleasant to wake up to only because Jaebum never had to face the possibility of being alone. It was reasonable to say that he would be left with this feeling of emptiness if Youngjae wasn't there. Jaebum had gotten so used to having him around, and it was definite to say that he would be nothing without the other.

If he had still not been asleep by this time, Jaebum would surely be caught for staring at him longingly. It was a look that spoke more than a thousand words because it was obvious how much in love he was. He was still able to take in the beauty Youngjae had even though the light outside was struggling to peek through from the blinds.

It was impossible to look away. Youngjae looked so ethereal by the way he slept. He took slow, shallow breaths with his chest moving at just the same rhythm. He had his head resting on the arm Jaebum offered and although it had gotten rather numb over the night, he didn't mind. He leaned over slightly and softly pressed their lips together. It was a moment like this that made him wish they could stay like this forever.

Youngjae awoke to the comfort of the sheets hugging him close. He fluttered his eyes for a little while, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness that greeted him in this early morning. He gave out a soundless yawn and eventually diverted his attention to Jaebum, who was staring back.

“Hey.” Jaebum gave a smile that made Youngjae feel extremely warm.

“Morning.” Youngjae responded. He loved hearing Jaebum talk because of how raspy his voice could get in the morning.

Jaebum knew how heavy of a sleeper Youngjae was, but he often would tease him about it. He tried not to laugh, but it was difficult seeing how oblivious Youngjae was being.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Did you not feel that?”

It took a moment for Youngjae to understand what Jaebum was hinting at. He could sense that his lips were being stared at. The apples of his cheeks were then tinged with pink, and he immediately covered his face with the blanket. “You keep doing that.”

Jaebum also loved it whenever Youngjae got flustered. He admitted that it was adorable, but what he didn't like about it was the fact that Youngjae would always hide himself. He hated that.

“Hold on.” Jaebum pulled the covers off until their eyes met again. “I want to see you.”

It was too tempting. They kissed to the point where it left the both of them completely breathless. Youngjae realized that no matter how many times he told Jaebum they needed to get out of bed, it would take more than just persuasion. He sure had a knack of begging for more kisses, and this made things harder for Youngjae because he also wanted them.

They eventually got to settle into their morning routine. It sometimes confused Youngjae because they don't live together, yet it felt like they did. Jaebum had always wanted to ask about it, wondering if Youngjae had any interest of moving in with him.

Jaebum stood beside Youngjae with his toothbrush in hand, waiting patiently. He watched Youngjae put a good amount of toothpaste onto his own brush and quickly ran it beneath the water. He nudged Jaebum with his elbow, seeing how the older was occupied with his fixated staring yet again.

“Are you gonna take a shower too?” Jaebum led them back to his bedroom. He turned around and wrapped his arms around the other expectedly, swaying them side to side as if they were dancing.

“I can shower when I get home.”

It took no time for Jaebum to wear a frown on his face. He pulled Youngjae into an embrace as he drew their bodies closer.

“It makes me sad knowing you have to go.”

“I know.” Youngjae acknowledged. “You always send me messages about how much you miss me right when I leave.”

Jaebum looked at Youngjae surprisingly. “Are you trying to tease me?”

“Is it not working?” Youngjae scratched the back of his head, but he began to laugh after noticing how Jaebum suddenly looked shy.

He unclasped his hands around Youngjae and muttered that he was going to make them breakfast. He tried to flee what could have been an embarrassing moment for him, but Youngjae followed him with his happy exclamations.

Youngjae sat by the kitchen counter while Jaebum went ahead and cooked them a full breakfast. He had made blueberry pancakes with the sides of hash browns, scrambled eggs, and bacon. As the food found its way to their plates, Youngjae carried them over to the table where they usually ate.

It was nice to be able to share a morning like this with someone, and this wasn’t something new to Jaebum or Youngjae either. They had been doing this for the past two years now ever since they got together. It was really strange at first, considering at that time they were new to dating. Looking at them now, they were much more comfortable with each other. There was no such thing as a honeymoon phase because it was like this everyday.  
Youngjae took a final bite of his food and chugged down his glass of water to rush back to the kitchen. He hurriedly handed over his dishes to Jaebum and thanked him, but his words came out too muffled.

“I keep telling you to take your time.” Jaebum gave a concerning look at Youngjae as he emptied his hands from whatever he was holding. Youngjae was struggling to swallow his food. He basically shoved everything he had left from his plate into his mouth.

He gave Jaebum a cheeky smile and wrapped his fragile arms around him before pulling their waist closer together. It sure did the trick to prevent Jaebum from doing any nagging. He grinned at the gesture and continued washing the dishes.

Youngjae crouched to secure the laces of his shoes. He took his time with it, and Jaebum was able to catch on that he was stalling.

“So you can take your time tying your shoes?” Jaebum crouched down in front of Youngjae, who was hiding his bashful smile. Upon seeing this, Jaebum couldn’t help to smile too.

“Alright, I’m gonna go now.” They both stayed on the ground for awhile before Youngjae decided to lean in for a kiss.

Jaebum ran his fingers on the shirt Youngjae was wearing and felt the familiar softness from earlier. There was a scent that drew him in closer, and he found himself pulling Youngjae to him. They parted their lips, slightly out of breath, and rested their foreheads against each other.

“Stay with me.”

It wasn’t direct enough for Youngjae to understand that Jaebum wanted him to move in with him, and Jaebum heard it again. Youngjae explained that even though he really wanted to stay longer, there wasn’t enough time for him. He had to go home.

Youngjae gave another hug before he finally left and deep down, Jaebum wished that it would have stopped time. He clasped a hand around the door handle, and there it was again. He started missing Youngjae so much already. It was like it wasn’t enough for him even though they practically see each other everyday.

So about ten minutes flew by, Jaebum sent a quick text to ask if Youngjae made it home safely.

“No, I’m not home yet.” Youngjae responded, and then he followed it up with another one. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

There wasn’t anything to look forward to that day. Jaebum spent almost all day inside hanging around with boredom. By the time it was considered evening, he realized he still hasn’t heard back from Youngjae since he left earlier this morning.  
“You’ve been out all day?” Jaebum was relaxed on his couch while on the phone.

“Not necessarily, but I’m on my way now.” Youngjae assured his boyfriend in case he was starting to get worried for him.

“Did you eat yet?”

“No, I wanted to have dinner with you.”

Upon hearing this, Jaebum cocked his head confusingly. They hadn’t planned to do anything together and just as he was gonna answer, he heard a knock at the door. “Wait, hold on.”

He put Youngjae on hold for a bit to go open the door and to his surprisement, it was Youngjae.

“I’m home.”

Jaebum didn’t know what to think or do at that moment. He was taken aback by the unexpected visit, but he immediately pulled Youngjae into his arms.

“I want to move in with you, Jaebum.” His words were muffled since he was in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, but he didn’t mind because it was warm.

“Do you really?” Jaebum pulled back with his eyes seemingly glowing.

“I know we never talked about it officially, but I th—”

Before he was able to finish, Youngjae felt Jaebum lace his fingers in his hair. It felt so welcoming, but it wasn’t something out of the ordinary because when it came to being with Jaebum, it always felt like home.

“Welcome home, Youngjae.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find it on my GOT7 [blog](http://lovbeom.tumblr.com/), so come visit when you can!


End file.
